


Good Night

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot can't sleep, and Rocket needs a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> While this was written as a stand-alone, it takes place in the same continuity as [Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2283948), a little earlier in Groot's recovery process. 
> 
> (I wanted to write baby tree snuggles. So sue me.)

Rocket woke with a gasp, breathing heavily as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room. For a moment he stayed completely still, alert to the possibility of danger as he tried to figure out what had woken him. As far as he could tell, there was nothing. His dreams had been fairly peaceful lately, and there was no noise other than the usual sound of the ship's systems.

Yawning and uttering a few choice curses under his breath, he made his way out of the alcove he'd claimed as a sleeping spot for the night. Everything seemed to be alright with his shipmates as he made his way past them. Quill was stretched out on his stomach fast asleep, with Gamora sleeping on her side next to him, her hand resting on his back. He was halfway out of the bunk, in a position that couldn't possibly be comfortable, but there was a contented look on his face.

“Idiot,” Rocket muttered, not without affection. On the other bunk, Drax laid flat on his back, resting peacefully. Which only left one possibility.

He climbed the stairs to the cockpit to check on the ship's final occupant. Groot's pot was sitting right where they'd left it when he'd requested to soak up the natural light a little longer. Yawning, he reached his tiny arms out to Rocket as he took a seat beside him.

“Hey, bud. Couldn't sleep, huh?”

“'M Groo.”

“Yeah.” His speech patterns weren't fully re-developed yet, but Rocket understood him just fine. He pulled Groot onto the seat in front of him, curling up with the pot in his arms. He couldn't help thinking of how Groot had done the same for all of them, and how he'd wished he could have done something to keep him safe in return. “Missed you too.”

Groot reached up, his small hands combing through the fur on Rocket's face. “Groo?”

“'Course I'll stay. I'm here, ain't I?”

With a happy sound, Groot nuzzled up against him, pressing his face to Rocket's nose. Once they were as close to each other as they could be under the circumstances, he closed his eyes. Rocket watched him for a few moments, then with a whispered good-night, finally followed him into sleep.


End file.
